


sticker

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like him because he gives me things like stickers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticker

**Author's Note:**

> established couple.

“Have a sticker, Ohno-san.”  
  
“Oh. Thanks.” Ohno looks at the selection on the waxy paper; a plethora of comical cats in different poses. He hums thoughtfully. “Cats are so cool. My friend’s one is like a ninja,” he says as he carefully peels off a cat in mid-leap.  
  
Nino’s return hum is automatic as he unsticks the cat from Ohno’s fingers to stick onto his own. He turns to Ohno’s belongings and moves the sticker from place to place, deep in consideration. Finally, Nino sticks the cat down on Ohno’s jacket sleeve, fingers dutifully making sure all the corners are flat.  
  
The cat is still on his jacket when Ohno shrugs it on to go home. It stays on in the company van, at the convenience store, when he hangs his jacket up and heads straight to the bath.  
  
Ohno still has a towel hanging around his shoulders and damp hair when he rummages for a notebook in a drawer. He takes the jacket off the hook and settles down with everything on his living room floor.  
  
He flicks through to find a clean page and realises he’ll need a new notebook soon. The fish stickers were unexpectedly big and didn’t leave much room for anything else on their pages. He peels the cat sticker from his jacket and pastes it down on the fresh page, making sure it is aligned to the ruled lines perfectly.  
  
“This is why I like you,” Ohno murmurs, shutting the book gently.


End file.
